Qui, toi?
by dolphine2
Summary: Deux soupirants... un nouveau professeur... Harry tombe sous son charme... et n'a aucune idée de l'effet qu'il produit... Et un contrat entre en jeu... La course contre la montre est commencée !
1. Chapitre1: Nouvel arrivant et découverte

**Titre:** Qui, toi?

**Auteure :** dolphine2

**Rating:** T

**Genre :** Humour/romance/aventure

**Pairing:** Harry/draco?severus? (vous le saurez plus tard ^^)

**Disclamer:** Rien ne m'appartiens. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de J.K. Rowling.

**Note:** C'est un intemporelle, Voldemort ne fait pas partie de la fic, de même que je ne prend pas en compte les tomes 6 et 7.

**Résumé:** Deux soupirants... un nouveau professeur... Harry tombe sous son charme... et n'a aucune idée de l'effet qu'il produit... Et un contrat entre en jeu... La course contre la montre est commencée !

Salut à tous ! C'est ma première fic donc soyez indulgent avec moi ^^ Cependant, je me considère comme une personne ne faisant pas beaucoup de fautes d'orthographes (mais il n'est pas exclu que j'en fasse, hein!). Je ne sais pas encore à quelle fréquence je posterai les chapitres, car je suis rendue au Cégep donc les devoirs, j'en ai beaucoup et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à moi entre mes études et ma job ! Sur ce, je vous souhaites bonne lecture et j'espère que vous apprécierez !

**Chapitre 1 ****: Nouvel arrivant et découverte inattendue**

Harry était un jeune homme âgé de 17 ans, mais il n'était plus le petit garçon maigre d'antan. Au contraire, il avait grandi, atteignant – enfin – une taille plutôt normale pour son âge, et son physique s'était vu avantagé par tous les changements survenus. Désormais, il portait des lentilles de contact, mettant ainsi ses yeux verts émeraude en valeur, ses cheveux noirs – toujours en bataille – tombait sur sa nuque et quelques mèches sur ses yeux, son corps s'était musclé légèrement dû au Quidditch et ses vêtements le faisaient ressembler à un mannequin, mettant son ventre plat et ferme, et ses abdos, en valeur. Il ne portait plus d'affreux vêtements larges dans lesquels il flottait. Il portait désormais des vêtements plutôt ajustés sur le corps, mais pas trop. Et assurément, ce nouveau physique et ce nouveau look attiraient les regards des filles comme des garçons… et des professeurs.

Harry était présentement assis à la table des Gryffondors dans la Grande Salle, avec ses meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione. Il attendait impatiemment, comme la majorité des élèves, que le professeur Dumbledore prenne la parole, car au déjeuner, ce dernier avait dit qu'il ferait une annonce importante au dîner. C'est pourquoi Harry attendait impatiemment, car il était curieux, mais il avait également une faim de loup.

- Harry, chuchota Ron, y'a Malefoy qui te fixe.

Harry se tourna et jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à Draco Malfoy, qui, comme l'avait dit le rouquin, le fixait d'un regard… avide. Harry se retourna en déglutissant. Décidément, le blondinet avait un comportement étrange, car depuis la fin de l'année derrière, ils s'ignoraient.

- Pourquoi il me fixe, celui-là? Chuchota Harry. Je lui ai rien fait, pourtant. On s'ignore depuis l'année dernière.

- J'n'en sais rien, Harry, intervint Hermione, mais tu chercheras plus tard. Dumbledore vient de se lever.

Le brun et le rouquin se turent et d'un même mouvement de la tête, ils se tournèrent vers le vieux directeur. Cependant, ni les deux étudiants ni Hermione n'avaient remarqué le regard plein de convoitise du professeur de potion, Severus Snape, fixé sur Harry.

- Mes chers enfants, commença le directeur. Ce midi, j'avais annoncé qu'une annonce importante aurait lieu ce soir au dîner.

L'homme se tut, observant la réaction des étudiants. Certains étaient curieux, d'autre totalement impatient et d'autre encore, complètement indifférent.

- Comme vous le savez, reprit le directeur, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal a dû arrêter son travail pour des raisons… personnelles.

Un vacarme assourdissant s'éleva des quatre tables. Le précédent professeur était un vieil homme grognon et il n'était guère apprécié par les étudiants… de même que par certains professeurs. Dumbledore fit signe aux élèves de se calmer et lorsque le calme revint, il continua :

- Par conséquent, il manque un professeur. J'ai donc le plaisir de vous annoncer que j'ai trouvé un remplaçant pour finir les mois de mars à juin. J'espère que vous lui ferez bon accueil.

Le directeur Dumbledore fit un signe de la main et tandis qu'un jeune homme avançait, le directeur le présenta :

- Voici le professeur Tyler Browman. Il sera votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Pendant que Dumbledore s'installait sur sa chaise, le nouveau venu saluait les élèves pour ensuite s'installer sur la chaise entre le professeur de potion et celui d'astronomie. Des applaudissements polis retentirent, principalement des tables des Gryffondors, des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles.

De sa place, Harry détailla le nouveau professeur. Il avait l'air jeune, sans doute âgé de 25 ou 26 ans. Il avait un physique plutôt avantageux; musclé, la peau légèrement halé par le soleil, des yeux bleus-gris, une taille plutôt grande et des cheveux châtains clairs. Son corps était mis en valeur par des vêtements plutôt décontracté, près du corps. Harry trouvait cet homme décidément à son goût. Des soupirs autour de lui l'informèrent que la Grande Salle n'était pas indifférente à son charme. Cependant, deux personnes fixaient Harry au lieu du nouveau professeur; Draco Malfoy et Severus Snape. Tout deux observaient la réaction d'Harry et le regard que celui-ci posait sur le jeune professeur ne leur plu pas. Pas du tout.

De la table des professeurs, le nouveau venu détailla les élèves des quatre maisons. Cependant, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs attira immédiatement son attention. Il commença à l'observer discrètement et il remarqua que l'étudiant jetait parfois des coups d'œil en direction de la table professoral. À côté du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, le maître des potions rageait intérieurement. Il avait bel et bien vu du désir – oui, oui, du désir! – dans le regard qu'avait posé Harry sur le nouveau professeur. Et celui-ci avait l'air de fixer un ou une élève dans la Grande Salle. Pendant qu'il s'interrogeait sur l'identité de cette jeune personne, le professeur Browman le sortit de ses pensées.

- Excusez-moi, chuchota-t-il à Severus.

- Quoi? grogna, peu avenant, le maître des potions.

Aucunement déconcerté par le ton employé par le professeur Snape, Tyler Browman continua :

- Savez-vous qui est ce jeune homme de Gryffondor, là, avec les cheveux noirs plutôt en bataille? Il est assis avec un rouquin et une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns.

Aussitôt, Severus se figea. Un seul élève avait des cheveux noirs en bataille dans cette école. Et il avait fallu que le nouveau venu soit tombé sous le charme de _cet_ élève. Sous le charme d'Harry. _Son_ Harry. Il poussa un grognement à peine audible, mais répondit, à contrecœur, à son vis-à-vis qui attendait visiblement une réponse.

- C'est Potter, répondit-il de mauvaise grâce. Un impertinent, un imbécile de Gryffondor, qui ne fait jamais ce qu'on lui dit et qui ne fait pas le moindre effort en classe.

- Merci! Répondit joyeusement Tyler Browman, le regard toujours fixé sur Harry.

Non loin de là, assis à la table des Serpentards, Draco rageait intérieurement, comme son parrain, Severus Snape. Lui aussi avait remarqué les yeux voilés de désir qu'Harry posait sur le jeune professeur Browman. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Et foi de Malfoy, il ne laisserait pas Harry s'approcher du professeur… ou du lit de celui-ci.

Inconscient des pensées des trois hommes, Harry mangeait tranquillement en jetant parfois des coups à la table des professeurs.

- Harry, tu baves, glissa malicieusement Ron à son oreille.

Le brun se tourna rapidement vers lui, les joues légèrement rouge.

- Ah, mais pas du tout, riposta le brun.

- Si, si, Harry. Tu n'arrêtes pas de le regarder depuis qu'il est arrivé.

- Ça se voit tant que ça? Demanda nerveusement Harry.

- Bah ouais, rigola le rouquin, regarde la tête de Malfoy. Il te fixe sans arrêt.

Harry se tourna rapidement vers ce dernier pour constater que son ami avait raison. Cependant, en remarquant la lueur étrange dans le regard de Malefoy, Harry se détourna, embarrassé.

Devant la réaction de leur meilleur ami, Ron et Hermione éclatèrent de rire. Quelques secondes après, Harry se joignit à eux. Son rire léger attira immédiatement le regard de beaucoup d'élèves qui bavèrent devant cette vision qu'offrait le Survivant, mais trois regards en particulier se firent prédateurs. Finissant rapidement de manger, le brun se leva en déclarant qu'il devait aller écrire une lettre pour une commande, et ensuite aller à la volière. Saluant ses amis, le Gryffondor sortit de la Grande Salle sous le regard de plusieurs personnes.

Montant rapidement les marches, il ne remarqua pas qu'il était suivi. Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut brusquement tiré dans une salle de classe vide.

- Hey! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?! S'écria Harry.

- T'inquiète, je te ferai pas de mal, lui répondit une voix douce.

Se retournant brutalement, il échappa à la poigne de son vis-à-vis.

- Malfoy?! S'écria Harry, stupéfait. Mais tu fous quoi, là?

- Tu es à moi, Harry, à moi, souffla le blond.

- Hein? Répliqua intelligemment Harry.

- Tu m'appartiens, répéta Draco. Et je ne te laisserai pas au nouveau professeur, crois moi. J'ai vu comment tu le regardais.

- Je n'appartiens à personne, cracha Harry, et surtout pas à toi ! Et je regarderai qui je voudrai.

- Ça, c'est ce que tu crois, sourit le blondinet.

Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Draco avait l'air de savoir quelque chose qu'il devrait savoir, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

- De quoi tu parles, Malfoy? Siffla Harry.

- De ça.

Victorieux, Draco sortit un parchemin de sa poche et le tendit au brun. Celui-ci parcourut le parchemin et à la fin de sa lecture, il avait perdu ses couleurs, ayant blêmi.

- Mais… mais c'est… quoi cette… cette… connerie? Balbutia Harry.

- Ceci, Harry, répondit Draco en montrant le parchemin, est un contrat de mariage qui stipule que, dès notre naissance, nous sommes devenus un couple marié !

**À suivre...**


	2. Chapitre 2: Contrat de mariage

Hello ! Ne voulant pas vous faire trop attendre, surtout que les chapitres ne sont pas très long, voici le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il répondra à vos attentes !

Je suis très touchées par les quelques reviews que j'ai reçu ! Toutes positives ! Je ne m'attendais pas que ma fic soit appréciée ^^ Merci beaucoup !

Disclaimers: Voir chapitre 1

Quelques questions pour vous:

- Que croyez-vous qu'il se passera par la suite?

- Est-ce qu'en lisant ce chapitre, vous trouvez que la fin de l'histoire sera facile à trouver?

- Et avec qui voudriez-vous que Harry finisse ?

Les réponses vont servirent à m'aider pour que je ne fasse pas une histoire trop évidente à trouver la fin ^^ Et puisque c'est ma première fic, les conseils sont les bienvenus ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, la fic ne se termine pas tout de suite !

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture!

**Chapitre 2 : Contrat de mariage, quand tu apparais**

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Harry s'effondra sur un divan à côté de Ron. En face d'eux, il y avait Hermione, qui scruta Harry avec attention.

- Harry, commença la jeune femme, hésitante, est-ce que tu vas bien?

En effet, ce dernier avait une tête éberluée voulant dire : Est-ce que j'en ai manqué un bout moi!?

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent et dirent :

-Hein? De quoi tu parles Harry?

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé à haute voix sans s'en rendre compte :

- Non, non, rien du tout, marmonna-t-il. Enfin… oui, dit-il après avoir pris une grande respiration.

- Tu peux nous parler, tu sais Harry, commença la douce Hermione.

- Ouais vieux, tu peux nous parler, répéta Ron, maladroit.

Harry gémit et se pris la tête dans ses mains :

-Malfoymasuivitetmaditquonéta itmarié!

- Tu peux répéter, demanda calmement la jeune femme.

- Malfoy m'a suivi après le repas et m'a dit qu'on était marié depuis la naissance.

- Quoi!? S'écria Ron. Tu veux dire que t'es marié avec la fouine depuis que tu es né!?

- Chut Ron ! Parle moins fort ! Prévint Hermione.

- Désolé, murmura-t-il penaud.

Un silence s'installa qui fut vite brisé par Ron, impatient de recevoir une réponse.

- Alors, Harry? C'est vrai? S'enquit-il?

- Malheureusement, oui, gémit-il. Il m'a même montré le foutu contrat de mariage ! S'écria-t-il, désespéré.

Ils se turent encore, réfléchissant aux paroles du jeune homme brun. Le rouquin demanda :

- Tu crois qu'Harry pourrait divorcer, Hermione?

- Je vais faire des recherches, mais je crois que les deux doivent être d'accord… répondit-elle prudemment.

- Alors là, mon vieux, je crois que la fouine sera pas d'accord, ricana Ron Weasley, futur ex-meilleur ami du Survivant.

Ce dernier gémit encore plus fort et se tapa la tête de ses mains.

- Arrête Ron, le réprimanda Hermione, j'ai seulement dit ce que je pensais, je vais faire des recherches pour en savoir plus.

- De toute façon, je ne peux pas faire plus pour le moment, soupira Harry. J'ai qu'à l'ignorer encore plus…

Ron, ne pouvant s'en empêcher, éclata de rire sous les regards étonnés des autres Gryffondor présents dans la salle commune.

- Ron! Se fâcha Hermione.

- Désolé Hermione, mais… j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, répondit-il avant d'éclater de rire à nouveau.

Harry, se rendant enfin compte que Ron riait de sa mésaventure, si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, se vexa et allait dire quelque chose lorsque Hermione partit à rire également. Harry, les regardant avec des yeux ronds, finit par se laisser aller et partit dans un grand rire.

Dans la salle commune, les autres étudiants les regardaient bizarrement avant de retourner à leurs occupations.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dans un dortoir des Serpentard, Draco Malfoy, aussi connu sous le nom de fouine, arborait un sourire victorieux. Il était rare qu'il se laisse aller à sourire, mais en privé, pourquoi pas!

Pourquoi se sourire victorieux? Parce qu'il avait dit au Survivant qu'ils étaient mariés depuis leur naissance… ce qui n'était pas vrai. Mais le blondinet s'était douté qu'avec son caractère de gryffondor, Harry n'aurait posé aucune question, ce qui s'était révélé exact.

Pourquoi avoir inventé un contrat de mariage? Tout simplement parce que le serpentard se mourait d'amour pour le gryffondor. Mais, ne pouvant lui déclarer son amour sans faire rire de lui et sans se faire rejeter, il avait inventé ce contrat de mariage. Après tout… il était un serpentard, non!? Bref. Draco Malfoy, serpentard et sang-pur, était amoureaux de son pire ennemi, alors qu'ils se lançaient des piques à longueur de journée.

Il était s'était rendu compte qu'il était amoureux du gryffondor au début d'un cours de défense contre les forces du mal, ou plutôt, en attendant le début du cours…

**FlashBack**

Draco Malfoy se rendit à son cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Normalement, il aimait bien ce cours, mais avec le vieux grognon qu'ils avaient comme prof, il détestait cette matière. Alors, pour se défouler, il s'attaqua à son pire ennemi, qui attendait devant la porte avec les autres imbéciles de gryffondor.

- Alors, Potty! s'exclama-t-il de sa voix traînante. Toujours dans les bonnes grâces de ce vieux profs?!

- Et alors la fouine, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire!? Répliqua Harry.

- On se demande ce que tu fais pour être apprécié de lui… dit Malfoy avec un sourire entendu.

- Et alors, répéta Harry, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire!? Demanda Harry avec un sourire goguenard.

Autour d'eux, le silence s'était fait maître. Tous les élèves, serpentard et gryffondor compris, les regardaient, attendant la suite avec impatience. Cependant, à ce moment-là, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit, révélant un professeur de DCFM grognon, comme à son habitude. Harry se détourna de Drago et en entrant dans la salle de cours, il passa tout près de leur professeur en lui effleurant le bras. Derrière lui, Drago Malfoy était furieux. Il avait bien vu le geste qu'avait fait Harry. Pour le provoquer? Ou ses insinuations étaient réelles?

Maintenant, Drago n'était plus furieux mais… jaloux ! Jaloux d'un vieil imbécile de prof ! S'il avait réellement osé toucher Harry, il allait le payer. Et cher. Personne n'avait le droit de toucher _son _Harry.

**Fin FlashBack**

En y repensant, Draco se demanda s'il était tombé réellement amoureux à partir de ce moment ou s'il l'avait toujours été… Mais, foi de Malfoy, il allait avoir Harry, que le contrat de mariage soit vrai… ou faux…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dans les cachots, un maître des potions furieux discutait, ou plutôt hurlait, sur un nouveau professeur, un certain professeur Browman.

- Je ne comprends pas, tenta de se justifier le nouveau.

- Ne fais pas l'innocent, Browman. Je sais que vous comprenez réellement, cracha le professeur de potion.

- Mais je vous assure que je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne devrais pas me rapprocher de cet élève. À ce que je saches, il a 17 ans, donc majeur.

- Peut-être bien, mais c'est un ÉLÈVE ! Et il est sous MA responsabilité ! Cria Snape. Même s'il ne le sait pas… finit-il pour lui-même.

- Justement, il est sous VOTRE responsabilité ! Il n'est pas VOTRE compagnon ! Commença à s'énerver Tyler Browman.

- Mais ça ne saurait tarder, répliqua-t-il, menaçant.

- Me menaceriez-vous, professeur?! Demanda-t-il en avançant d'un pas.

Retrouvant un semblant de calme, le vénéré professeur de potion répondit doucereusement :

- En effet, _professeur_ Browman, dit-il en insistant sur le mot professeur. Et s'il le faut, continua-t-il, j'emploierai les grands moyens!

- Faites donc, Snape. Je serai ravi de vous dénoncer au directeur.

- Faites donc, répliqua Snape, et je vous dénoncerai également...

- De quoi, précisément? demanda Tyler, sur ses gardes.

- Oh, mais vous le savez très bien…

Mystérieux, comme à son habitude, le professeur de potion se retourna brusquement, faisant virevolter sa cape noire.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Tyler Browman, se rendit dans ses appartements, furieux que cet homme ignoble prétende savoir quelque chose que lui-même ignorait… ou savait…

Si Snape désirait réellement avoir Harry Potter, il aurait très bien pu l'avoir plus tôt, non? pensa Tyler. Alors, si lui-même voulait Harry Potter, personne ne pourrait l'empêcher, pas même le professeur de potion. De toute façon, avec la différence d'âge qui le séparait du jeune Potter, il y avait peu de chance qu'il le choisisse tandis que lui et Harry avait une différence plus courte.

Sur cette bonne pensée, il ressortit de ses appartements. Cependant, ce qu'il avait oublié, c'est qu'il y avait un autre concurrent, mais plus jeune que lui, cette fois. Draco Malfoy.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dans une salle de cours abandonné, deux personnes discutaient.

- Tu crois qu'il le sait? Demanda la première personne.

- Je ne crois pas, non, commença la seconde. Peut-être le dit-il seulement pour me faire peur…

- Je l'espère, car je ne veux pas que tout soit raté à cause de _ça._

- Et toi, demanda la seconde personne, tu crois que sa fonctionne?

- Je ne sais pas encore, répondit-il. Je verrai ça demain.

- D'accord, de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si je ne serai pas là, non!?, répliqua le deuxième, amusé.

- Bien sûr tu seras là, sourit la première qui s'apprêtait à sortir. Ah! Et j'allais oublier… observe bien les réactions, hein !

- Bien sûr, je n'y manquerai pas, répondit le second, mais il n'était pas sûr que le premier l'ait entendu, car déjà, il avait disparu.

**À suivre...**


	3. Chapitre 3: Complots et jalousie

**Disclaimer: Voir Chapitre 1**

**Reviews: **Merci pour les reviews, sa fait toujours plaisir ! Je précise que je répond aux reviews en une réponse générale, essayant d'englober toutes les review. ^^ . En rapport avec une review, en effet, les chapitres sont courts, mais étant ma première fic, je préfère faire court pour ne pas tourner en rond dans ma fic :p Mais je vais essayer de faire un peu plus long !

**Note de l'auteur: **Je veux préciser que je suis québécoise et que pour faciliter la compréhension des français, j'essaie d'utiliser des mots que les non-québécois n'utilisent pas (tels que petit-déjeuner, déjeuner et dîner au lieu d'utiliser, en bon québécois, déjeuner, dîner et souper). Je ne veux offenser personne, c'est seulement pour la compréhension. Et si il m'arrive d'utiliser un ou des mot(s) que vous ne comprenez pas, posez moi la question et je répondrai dans le prochain chapitre !

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

**Chapitre 3 : Complots et jalousie**

Ce matin-là, Harry marchait tranquillement en direction de son cours de métamorphose en compagnie de Ron et Hermione. Il avait totalement oublié, ou plutôt, il avait volontairement mit de côté le contrat de mariage. Il était donc d'une humeur joyeuse, au grand étonnement de ses amis qui croyaient qu'il allait se morfondre encore quelques jours.

- Harry, tu es sûr que tu vas bien? S'enquit Ron. Tu as l'air trop… trop…

- Trop joyeux ! Termina Hermione à sa place.

- Exactement Harry, tu as l'air trop joyeux, répéta Ron.

Harry les regarda, un air perplexe collé sur le visage.

- Ah… et vous n'aimez pas lorsque je suis joyeux!?

- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça, s'empressa de dire la jeune femme. C'est juste que moi et Ron, on pensait que tu allais te morfondre plus longtemps, termina-t-elle, embarrassée.

Harry les regarda tout les deux, un air soudain sérieux sur le visage… qui fut vitre brisé par un éclat de rire. Il entra, toujours en riant, dans la salle de classe et s'installa à sa place habituelle, sous les regards étonnés de ses deux meilleurs amis.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Au son d'un rire cristallin, Draco releva la tête pour découvrir que l'objet de ses rêves, ou plutôt la personne de ses rêves, riait aux éclats sous les regards étonnés et perplexe de ses meilleurs amis et sous les regards des autres élèves qui commençaient à arriver dans la salle de cours.

Le blondinet, intérieurement, était ravi de l'entendre rire si librement, mais était jaloux, intérieurement encore, que les autres profitent de ce son si léger et si agréable. Il jeta des regards noirs aux élèves qui, trop occupés à se demander si le Survivant était devenu fou, ne le remarquèrent pas. Furieux d'être ignoré, le serpentard jaloux lança d'une voix sèche :

- Potty! On aimerait bien commencer le cours, alors ferme-la !

Ce dernier ce retourna vers lui :

- Hey Malfoy! Si tu n'sais pas rire, n'empêche pas les autres de le faire et apprend comment faire en observant, répliqua-t-il narquoisement.

- Un Malfoy ne rit pas ! répliqua-t-i, offusqué.

- Ah! C'est vrai, j'oubliais… un Malfoy n'est pas un humain !

- Je ne te permets pas, Potter ! Cracha Draco, vexé.

- Oh! Aurais-je touché un point sensible? Se moqua Harry.

Autour d'eux, les élèves attendaient impatiemment la réponse du beau blond. Les joutes verbales entre le Survivant et le Prince de Serpentard étaient légendaires et étaient… divertissantes.

- Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça ! Se défendit-il.

- Pourtant… Harry semblait réfléchir. Pourtant, répéta-t-il, je viens de le faire non?

Avant que le Serpentard ne puisse parler, le professeur MgGonagall arriva dans la salle et ordonna d'une voix sèche :

- Allez tous vous asseoir.

Dans un gros brouhaha, les élèves prirent place. Draco, en passant près de Harry, lui cracha, pour que lui seul l'entende :

- Tu me le payeras, Potter. Et que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es à moi

- Je ne suis à personne, répliqua Harry en retour, et surtout pas à toi, contrat de mariage ou non.

Harry lui tourna le dos et pris place à côté de Ron et d'Hermionne. Malfoy, furieux de s'être fait tourner le dos, tira brusquement sa chaise et s'y assit.

Lorsque tous les élèves furent assis, McGonagall commença, enfin, son cours.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Deux heures plus tard, les élèves de Gryffondor et Serpentard sortirent de la salle de métamorphose pour se diriger vers les cachots. En effet, ils avaient un cours de potion avec le redoutable professeur Snape. Dans le couloir, Harry se fit brutalement prendre par le bras :

- Potter, murmura Draco, tu ne pourras pas te sauver éternellement. Et s'il le faut, je te convoquerai en cour pour le contrat. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu devras accepter ce fait.

Harry dégagea brusquement son bras de la poigne du serpentard, mais lorsqu'il voulu répliquer, il était déjà parti.

Ron et Hermione, qui avaient tout vu, vinrent le rejoindre :

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait la fouine? Demanda méchamment Ron.

Harry se contenta de dire :

- Le contrat

Et il reprit son chemin vers les cachots, à la suite des autres élèves.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Severus Snape attendait ses élèves de Serpentard et de Gryffondor, mais il en attendait un impatiemment : Harry. Il attendait devant sa porte, lorsque enfin, il aperçu les premiers arrivants.

Rapidement, tous les élèves furent installés, en silence, à leur table, dans la salle de classe du maître des potions.

- Aujourd'hui, vous allez créer une potion plutôt délicate à réaliser. Ainsi, je verrai très clairement qui sont ceux qui ne sont pas dignes d'être mes élèves.

La voix avait retentit, sèche et menaçante, mais pas plus haute qu'un murmure, en faisant sursauter plus d'un. D'un ton autoritaire, il continua :

- Vous allez me préparer, seul, un philtre d'amour. Les instructions sont au tableau et les ingrédients dont vous aurez besoin sont en avant.

Dans un élégant mouvement de cape, il s'installa à son bureau et observa ses élèves, ou plutôt un élève en particulier, se lever pour aller chercher les ingrédients nécessaires.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous retournés à leur place, il attendit quelque minute et ensuite, il commença sa ronde entre les tables. On entendait des commentaires par-ci et par-là.

- Monsieur Londubat, baisser votre feu sinon la potion va exploser.

- Monsieur Malfoy, continuer ainsi, c'est parfait.

- Mademoiselle Parkinson, remuez dans l'autre sens.

Mais tous attendaient _le_ commentaire, celui qui déclencherait un peu d'action dans ce cours.

- Monsieur Potter, faites donc attention à ne pas salir la table avec vos ingrédients, lança-t-il, pour le provoquer.

- Mais professeur, lui répondit son élève, ma table est propre.

- Oseriez-vous contredire mon autorité? 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor, Potter, dit-il.

- Mais je n'ai rien fa… commença Harry.

- Une retenue Potter, ce soir, dans mon bureau, à 20h, le coupa-t-il.

Il regarda le visage de son élève devenir furieux. Il détestait le provoquer depuis qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui, mais s'il voulait lui faire comprendre ses sentiments, il devait être seul avec lui, non?

**oooooooooooooo**

Harry était vraiment furieux. Il venait de récolter une retenue et venait de faire perdre 5 points à sa maison pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait.

- Il est vraiment con, murmura Ron à côté de lui.

Pour toute réponse, Harry grogna.

**ooooooooooooooo**

De l'autre côté de la salle, Draco n'était pas content. Son parrain venait de lui enlever une opportunité de voir Harry, ou plutôt, d'obliger Harry à le voir. Il jeta un regard noir à son professeur avant de retourner à sa tâche.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lorsque la fin du cours arriva, Harry versa un peu de potion dans un flacon, l'étiqueta à son nom et alla le porter sur le bureau du professeur, comme les autres élèves de la classe. Cependant, en le déposant sur le bureau, il crut entendre :

- Ce soir, 20h Potter, et nous ferons bon usage de cette potion…

Il leva la tête, étonnée, vers son professeur, mais il le découvrit en train de parler avec son filleul, Draco Malfoy. Confus, il alla chercher ses choses et avec ses deux meilleurs amis, il alla à la Grande Salle prendre son repas du midi.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Plus tard cette après-midi là, après le déjeuner, les élèves de 7e année de Gryffondor et Serpentard, pour un troisième cours en commun, attendaient devant la porte de la salle de cours de Défense contre les forces du mal.

Un certain Serpentard blond était appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur et observait un certain Gryffondor aux cheveux noirs. Il se souvenait très bien que la veille, le professeur avait suivit son supposé mari hors de la Grande Salle, au repas du soir. Donc, ce cours-ci, il préférait l'avoir à l'œil, ou plutôt, ils préféraient les avoir à l'œil.

Un peu plus loin, un certain Gryffondor attendait impatiemment le début du cours pour voir le nouveau professeur, le professeur Browman. Pendant l'attente, qui lui paru interminable, Harry discutait avec Ron, Hermione et quelques autres Gryffondor.

- Alors, vous croyez qu'il sera comment, comme prof? demanda Seamus Finnigan.

- J'espère qu'il sera gentil, pas comme Snape, espéra Neville.

À cette remarque, tous partirent à rire. Les Gryffondor savaient très bien la peur qu'inspirait le maître des potions à Neville. Ce dernier étant très maladroit, le professeur Snape était toujours sur son dos en train de lui faire pleins de remarques négatives.

En entendant un déclic, tous les élèves, y compris les serpents, tournèrent la tête vers la source du bruit : la porte de la salle.

- Bonjour à tous ! s'écria d'une voix joyeuse le professeur Tyler Browman. Entrez tous, n'ayez pas peur !

Les élèves convergèrent tous d'un même mouvement vers l'ouverture de la salle et y entrèrent tous, en file.

En entrant dans la classe, Harry frôla le bras du professeur. Draco, en entrant à la suite de son promis, lança un regard noir à Browman, que ce dernier ne sembla même pas remarquer.

- Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Tyler Browman, commença ledit Browman. C'est moi qui vous enseignerai la défense contre les forces du mal jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

- Comme si on en avait quelque chose à faire, provoqua Malfoy.

Les Serpentard s'esclaffèrent devant la provocation de leur '' Prince'' envers le professeur.

- Jeune homme, puis-je savoir votre nom? S'enquit Tyler.

- Je suis Draco Malfoy, sang-pur et héritier Malfoy, déclara-t-il pompeusement.

- Monsieur Malfoy, vous devriez prendre exemple sur… Le professeur observa la classe et continua : Sur Monsieur Potter, et rester silencieux pendant qu'un professeur parle.

À cette remarque, Malfoy devint furieux et tous les Gryffondor sans exception éclatèrent de rire. Jamais un professeur n'avait osé provoquer de cette façon le jeune Malfoy, excepté le faux Maugrey en 4e année, bien sûr.

- Mon père entendra parler de vous, lança-t-il, furieux.

- Pas de problème, jeune homme, répliqua-t-il en souriant. Il continua : Pour le premier cours, je vais vous passer un questionnaire pour évaluer vos connaissances, vos forces, faiblesses et tout le tra la la. Je le récupérerai à la fin du cours.

Il prit une pile de feuilles dans ses mains et commença sa distribution, sous le regard attentif d'Harry et de Draco.

- En passant, Monsieur Potter, commença le professeur lorsqu'il fut près de lui, si Monsieur Malfoy vous pose problème suite à ce que j'ai dit en vous impliquant dans la phrase, venez me voir, précisa-t-il avec un clin d'œil charmeur.

Il termina de distribuer les questionnaires et s'installa ensuite à son bureau.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Cinq minutes à la fin du cours, le professeur se leva avec son entrain habituel :

- C'est terminé ! Déposez le questionnaire sur mon bureau avant de sortir et passez une belle fin de journée !

Les élèves se dépêchèrent de ranger leurs choses, de déposer leur questionnaire et de sortir.

En déposant son questionnaire, le professeur retint Harry :

- Si vous me le permettez, j'aimerais vous parler, dit-il avec un beau sourire.

- Bien sûr professeur, répondit le jeune homme. Il se tourna vers ses meilleurs amis : Je vous rejoins dans la salle commune.

- Ok, vieux, répondit Ron pour lui et Hermione.

Dans le fond de la classe, Draco faisait exprès de prendre son temps pour pouvoir entendre ce que disait le professeur à Harry. Il ne faisait pas de bruit et Harry et Browman ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarqué. Cependant, il n'entendait pas tout, car parfois, ils ne parlaient pas très fort. Il saisit donc juste quelques mots, sans queue ni tête:

- « faire attention… jeune Malfoy…attiré… contrat… mariage… intéressé… plan… bientôt… ».

Mais lorsque Draco releva la tête légèrement pour les observer, se fut pour les voir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


End file.
